


Rain

by alesca_munroe



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Princess [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesca_munroe/pseuds/alesca_munroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Kingdom Hearts: Divergence.  It's been a while since the Islanders had seen rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The crash of thunder woke Selphie from a sound sleep, and a grin broke out across her face. She couldn't run out of the house fast enough, and managed to wake everyone else in the process. "Selphie, what the hell?" Leon demanded, jumping up from the table and grabbing his gunblade. "What's going on?"

She threw a broad grin over her shoulder. "It's rain."

"Squall?" Yuffie and Aerith appeared on the stairs, Fuu and Kairi behind them, all four of them armed. "Are the Heartless coming?"

The man shook his head, looking dumbfounded. "It's just rain."

Kairi looked past Leon to where Selphie was outside, dancing in the rain to some song kept in time by the thunder. "We haven't seen rain in months."

And suddenly she was joining her fellow Islander, laughing and dancing in the downpour. Yuffie groaned as thunder rumbled again. "It's going to be soggy and gross tomorrow."

Aerith just smiled. "Rain makes the flowers grow." She walked over to Leon and took his gunblade and set it down. "You need to sleep."

Yuffie leered. "Yeah, Squally, let Aerith tuck you in."

Fuu went to the door and just watched her teammates with something like fond exasperation in her eyes. Selphie looked over, grinned, and dragged Fuu outside. "Thanks," she grumbled, pushing her hair out of her face and glancing over the younger girl. Selphie's normally bouncy hair was plastered to her skin, and she was soaked already.

"You're welcome!" Selphie replied cheerfully, spinning around and coming back to Fuu. Her eyes had an unholy gleam in them. "Hey, Fuu?"

Fuu turned away from watching Yuffie get chased out into the rain by Leon. Selphie leaned in and kissed her. "Always wanted to kiss someone in the rain, glad it got to be you." Taking advantage of the fact that Fuu was still standing there, she did it again and, winking, ran off. "Tag, you're it!"


End file.
